


Lungbarrow & Oakdown: The Wedding

by AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS (Charlie_B_Duval)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_B_Duval/pseuds/AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS
Summary: This is the Day. The one when the Houses of Lungbarrow and Oakdown are united by matrimony.





	Lungbarrow & Oakdown: The Wedding

It was a beautiful day. Wonderful. Fantastic. Brilliant, really. It was the best of days and the Doctor couldn't contain his glee. It was the day the Houses of Lungbarrow and Oakdown were to be united by marriage.

He had dreamed of it for next to three centuries now; since the day, when he was about forty-seven years old, he had realised that the feelings he had for Koschei were not, as he had thought, friendly nor brotherly. He had had the biggest crush on his best friend back then but had never dared to say anything about it. Of course, Ushas and Mortimus had known way before he did and had teased him unmercifully for ages.

Koschei, as always, had been oblivious. Or had played the oblivious one to mock Theta, as his friends called him at the time.

Nevertheless, now aged three hundreds and twelve, he was about to see his dream of bounding their two Houses together becoming real.

It was exciting, so very much, and he was nearly bouncing as he put his formal clothes on. He had always hated these silly robes and even sillier high collar but, for once in his life, he didn't complain about them. Why would he? It was probably one of the five best days he ever lived.

If only his younger self was able to see him now.

 

“Stop fidgetting!”, said the Rani as she helped him with his collar.

“I can't.”

“You can and you will or I'll dose you with one of my yet to be tested paralysing venom. See if you like spending the whole ceremony in, at best, an unconscious state.”

 

He stopped moving entirely for about five seconds, a little frightened by his friend's threat. He knew she was capable of it and wasn't keen on the idea of not being one hundred percent present for the wedding. But his restlessness took him over nearly as soon as it had left him be.

 

“I really can't.”, he protested.

“I am beginning to believe it. Can you at least wait a few minutes before jumping up and down through all the house and let me finish to fasten your upper robes?”

“I can _try_.”

 

He did try and nearly managed to stay still for the couple of minutes asked by his friend.

 

“How do you think Koschei is doing, right now?”

“He's probably being twice as insufferable as you and most certainly about to regenerate for the tird time today because Magnus hasn't half of my very thin – patience when it comes to deal with either of you.”

“Ushas...”

“That's not my name anymore. And your precious Koschei is doing fine. Stop worrying. Seriously, you two...”

“Well, it's not every day that the two most powerful Houses of Gallifrey join in matrimony. You can't blame us for being nervous.”

“You're not even Heads of said Houses. It's not even _your_ wedding! For Rassilon's sake!”, shouted the Rani.

 

Maybe it wasn't, but it was his son who was marrying Koschei's daughter. And his best friend was about to be family. And, if he was honest with himself, it felt like somehow he was marrying Koschei; well, a part of him and a part of his best friend, at least. Just like he had dreamed for decades (and like he sometimes still did).

He liked his wife well enough. She was good company, smart, fun, gentle with a bit of (harmless) deviousness, and loved a little trouble now and then; but he didn't chose to marry her in the first place. It was Braxiatel who had arranged the union, for political reasons, as it was customary on Gallifrey. She was precious to him; she was his son's mother after all.

But she wasn't Koschei and a part of him would always regret that he had not been the one to marry his best friend.

But today wasn't the day for such sad thoughts. Today was the best day of his son's life (who was marrying for love, something utterly rare amongst the Timelords) and he was uncontrollably giddy about it.

It really was a beautiful day for a wedding.

 


End file.
